ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Clayton Thornton
Clayton Thornton (played by Adrian) is one of the senior satyrs at Camp Half-Blood. He was once known for his happy-go-lucky and protective nature towards campers, but in recent years he has become plagued by the apparent loss of his closest friend. Biography Clayton Thornton was born in the wilderness of Colorado to a young satyr/dryad couple with close ties to Camp Half-Blood. For years they had aided young demigods in their journey to refuge, but upon deciding to start a family they ventured out west so their child Clayton could experience nature first-hand. Growing up, Clayton became instilled with a deep respect for the wilderness, and trained with his parents for years to become like them - a "demigod guide." At the age of 22, Clayton ventured out to Long Island to experience Camp Half-Blood first-hand, becoming acquainted with the refuge and the residents there. Having lived there for two years, he set out to help his first hero - a young, unclaimed boy in Western Missouri. The two of them ventured back east towards New England, fighting off the occasional monster attack (including a monstrous wasp creature in the Appalachian Mountains), and finally arrived at Camp. Over the course of their journey, Clayton and the demigod formed a strong bond - one so strong that Clayton created his first empathy link with the boy, which had stood strong for years. Three years ago in the spring, during a road trip back to camp, Clayton and the demigod were ambushed by a rampaging pack of monsters - normally, a monster attack would be expected, but the scale and nature of this rampage was unprecedented for Clayton. The satyr had blacked out, and when he came to, the demigod - his best friend for years - had vanished. Clayton knew he couldn't possibly be dead (he would feel it, after all), but he had no idea where he could have gone. Clayton has been searching for this demigod ever since, only coming back to Camp momentarily for the occasional new demigod and any updates he may have (which, sadly, are none). Physical Appearance Clayton stands at 5'10" and has brown hair, with complementary brown eyes. Outside of camp, he typically wears a cap, hood, or beanie to cover his horns (if he forgets, the Mist will sometimes conceal them for him). Mental Appearance Three years ago, Clayton was a very happy-go-lucky, energetic, and overall fun creature to be around. He loved and appreciated everyone (unless you threatened his plants), and was always down for an adventure (provided nobody was going to get killed). The same cannot be said for today. Poor Clayton has become more stressed and agitated at the result of his AWOL friend, and is frustrated by the lack of clues he has found. He still cares for the other demigods, but his will for joy has been stopped. Instead, he's become a bit more overprotective than anything. He's also prone to walking off without any warning, overcome by a train of thought or a possible idea as to his friend's whereabouts. Occasionally he will grumble or mutter to himself. Strengths Clayton sees himself as a sort of protector and even peacekeeper among the young demigods. His first job, to him, is to make sure they do not come to harm, even if it means risking his life. His parents (who died in a wildfire some years ago) had him vow to ensure that all demigods at camp, no matter their parent, grow to become successful in their dangerous and tumultuous life, and Clayton wants to see that wish through. He will do anything for camp. Weaknesses Clayton's biggest weakness has shown through in the past three years - he can't handle failure properly. He's never lost a demigod in this manner, and the fact that there seems to be nothing he can do just makes him feel more helpless and unsatisfactory. In addition, Clayton hates fighting - he's a pacifist first and foremost. While he will support his friends any way he can, he falters when it comes to raising a cudgel against enemies. Powers * Pan-Flute Magic: Clayton, like other satyrs, is able to harness the power of nature through song. His go-to bands are The Wombats, Imagine Dragons, and alt-J. * Empathy Link: Clayton's also had the ability to form an empathy link with a living demigod - however, he can only have one. If he makes another link, the previous one is destroyed. He currently has a link with his best and oldest friend, though he does not know where the demigod is. Normally with empathy links, both parties are able to feel emotions that the other is experiencing, as well as just being in good sync with each other. But for a long time, Clayton hasn't been able to detect anything from his friend. Regardless, he still keeps it up and refuses to make more. * Minor Healing: It's not Apollo-level healing, but he can heal minor wounds (abrasions, cuts, etc.) using just his hands. Weapon Clayton has a nice wooden cudgel that can do some moderate damage. He prefers not to use it, though, opting for some offensive plant magic or healing any injuries to the best of his abilities. Trivia * Clayton will occasionally depart from camp in search of his friend or to rescue more demigods, appearing momentarily ahead of any important events. * His FC is Julian Morris. Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Adrian